A small, dry, coffee stained paper
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: What could one small, dry, coffee stained paper do in the ER? More than you might think.


A/N: Wanted to write a lighter story, lately the ER section of FF.N has been very dark and sad. We need some Humor around here! It's probably just stupid though.  
  
Disclaimer: After several months of therapy, I have discovered these characters aren't mine. Wait, maybe they are! Maybe if I wish for them they'll come! Yes! Yes! That's it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!! (There goes my sanity again...)  
  
  
A Small, Dry, Coffee Stained Paper  
  
Dave walked in to yet another and ordinary day at the ER. He headed to the lounge. He got his ordinary cup of coffee and went to his locker. All his things fell out and he accidentally spilled his coffee all over the place.   
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed. He bent down to clean up his mess. He found a note on the ground along with his stuff. He bent down and picked it up, but it was covered in coffee. He tried to read it, but some words came off or were blurred.  
  
'Dear ,  
  
Hi! had eye for while. want meet you t night at . In cas you c 't find me I have red ide. You know wh I . Meet me in the ER today after our shifts. If y u can find me surprise you tonight good .  
  
Signed,  
  
a '  
  
He tried to piece it together but that's all he could read. It made partial sense, but how will he find a woman who had something red on in the ER. Was it red hair? Red lipstick? This was just great! He put the wet, stained note on the table and picked up his things. Kerry put her head in the lounge.  
  
"Malucci, trauma. Get out here now!"  
  
'Kerry? No that's way too disturbing.' He shuddered at the thought. He closed his locker and went after her. 'Then again...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carter entered the lounge with much paperwork. He put his stuff on the table and began to busily write away. Something caught his eye though. He stopped and picked up a small, dry, coffee stained paper at the edge of the table. His eyes glittered as he read it.   
  
"Wow, was this meant for me?" He flipped the paper around looking for a name or a clue. "I guess so." He picked it up with his paperwork and went to the lobby hoping to find a woman in red. Probably a coworker, he immediately went to find Jing-Mei and see what she had on. He unintentionally dropped the paper on the ground outside the lounge in his hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone in the ER was getting ready to see if they were needed someplace. Maybe Randi had something for them to do. They headed toward the receptionist desk but something got stuck to their shoe. Abby bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Wonder who it was left for" Abby told no one. Even though she hoped it was for her, she went to the receptionist desk and left it there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jing-Mei."   
  
"Yes, Luka?"  
  
"If your not too busy could you take care of some charts for me? I left them with Randi."  
  
"Sure no problem, I was getting bored anyway." She went to pick up her charts but found a pleasant surprise. A small innocent piece of paper on top of the chart she was supposed to pick up.  
  
"Luka? Nah, he couldn't have written this for me, or could he?" She looked at him from far away and saw in his doctor's coat a red pen. He pulled out a red notebook also. "But he has a girlfriend." She went to the patient's room and tried to think of why it couldn't be him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luka pulled out the red notebook and went to find Dave.  
  
"You wanted this?" Luka asked him as he handed him the notebook.  
  
"Thanks, a patient of mine is intubated and wants to communicate." Both of them headed on their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jing-Mei was taking care of a patient but couldn't figure out what was wrong.   
  
"I'll be right back." She left the chart in the box thingy (I don't know what it's called) outside the room and looked for Carter.  
  
"Hey Carter, can you help me figure out a diagnosis?"  
  
"Sure," he looked at her, nothing red.   
  
"Here's the chart." She didn't know she had left the note inside.   
  
"We have a trauma coming in!" Kerry yelled. She yelled out at the first person she saw. "Jing-Mei come help."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll take it from here." Carter told her, "You wouldn't want to get chewed out."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"Yeah, you do." He smiled at her.  
  
"Very funny." She ran out with Weaver. He opened the chart and went with the patient.   
  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Carter and I'll be taking over for Doctor Chen."  
  
"Okay, I've been having pain here." He pointed to his stomach. "And here." He also pointed to his chest."   
  
"I'll just run some tests and we'll take it from there, all right?"  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"No problem." Carter stepped out and went over the chart again. "What's this? I can't believe I was right! I'll have to ask Jing-Mei what the surprise is."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Romano was in a bad mod, if you could tell it apart from his regular mood. He bumped into Carter who seemed to be reading something.  
  
"Watch where you're going Doctor Carter!"  
  
"Sorry." He tried to slip away but Romano wouldn't let him.  
  
"What are you so engulfed in that you can't see anyone in front of you?" Romano grabbed the piece of paper on top of Carter's chart.  
  
"Wait, that's personal!"  
  
"Ah, Doctor Carter a secret admirer. Try to do this on your own time." Romano threw it in a near by trash can. "Now get back to some important business!" Carter, angrily, did as he was told.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Catch that man!" Abby was yelling after a man in a wheelchair speeding away. Dr. Greene got in the way and the man tried to avoid hitting him and ran into a trash can, spilling it contents on the floor. A small, dry, coffee stained paper got stuck to the wheel as Abby led him back to curtain one. The paper became unstuck and was "waiting" in the middle of the room Abby and the patient were in.  
  
"Was that really necessary Mr. Sweloky?" Abby asked him.  
  
"I hate needles." He replied grumpily.  
  
"Well, a doctor's going to see you now." She told him as Doctor Greene walked in.  
  
"I've got it here Abby."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle. Just a weak and dizzy all over."  
  
"All right." She walked out of the room and went to the lounge to grab her, now fifth, cup of coffee. She noticed a piece of paper stuck to her shoe. She plucked the paper from her shoe.  
  
"This again!" she looked at it annoyed. She placed it on the table. She went out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luka walked into the lounge and was going to his locker when he saw the small, dry, coffee stained paper.   
  
"Wonder how this got here." After a few minutes later he placed it into Cleo's locker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Cleo's shift ended she went to her locker. A small, dry, coffee stained paper fell out and she read it. It seems someone had spilled coffee on it and later filled in the blurred words. She read it and a smile formed on her face.  
  
"Aww, I didn't know he even cared." She threw it in the trash can and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right after Cleo went out Dave went in. He looked for the piece of paper and found it in the trash can.   
  
"Oh, that's just great! Just when I thought my luck was turning around!" He dropped it on the ground and angrily got his stuff from his locker and walked out of the boring old ER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dear Cleo,  
  
Hi! Heard your dog had an eye infection for awhile. My vet wants to meet you tonight at his clinic. In case you can't find me I have a red car outside. You know where I'll be. Meet me in the ER today after our shifts. If you can find me I'll surprise you tonight with some good news.  
  
Signed,  
  
Luka '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think. Anything will be appreciated. It was probably just stupid huh? Well it was fun writing it. Tell me if you want more chapters. If not then okay. E-mail is wildjunglebeast@aol.com.   



End file.
